A Solemn Vow To Mate
by imholynight
Summary: Curiosity killed the cat. Only this time, it was his kids who will be the death of him, ne, Laxus? And who better play the role of the reaper than his wife, Lucy? It's triple the fun and triple the trouble when three new little blonde monsters came. The third story begins and a new chapter opens. LaLu gets going.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: And so I'm back from outer space. Anyways, A Happy New Year to everyone and this is my gift to all, another LaLu story! Yay me! Hahaha. Okay, I don't know how much chapter this little piece could have since it irritates me to put this in just a one shot. I don't know how to make that work with all my details. **

**Oh, guys, if any of you there were NejiSaku shippers, I do have a one shot of them. Just click on my profile and have a go. I have to warn you though, because Naruto isn't actually my cup of tea. Please do leave a review on it. The title is Under The Cherry Skies and please do support this story. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: It's already 2015 and I still don't own Fairy Tail TT_TT**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"ARGHHHHHHHH!" A piercing shriek echoed through the white corridors, sounds bouncing in each corner of the walls. The seemingly inhumane wailing that sounded like a dinosaur more than a woman made Laxus jump from his seat and stood straight like a military soldier ready to salute. "The deal's off, you bastard! Those thirty babies won't be coming anytime! ARGHHHH!" It was Lucy's feral growl that came from inside the hospital's delivery room.

Laxus flinched in hearing his wife's curses, pace quickening in panic. He put his hand over his forehead then brushed his hair to keep the strands from sticking to his face. And only there that he realized that he's sweating bullets. Damn, why the hell it's so hot? And damn, why on Earthland did the Mother Nature and Father Time decided to conspire with each other to leave him alone in the hospital in this moment in time?! Where was the nakama-ness of their Guild when you need it?

"GRRRRR!" That was it again! Lucy's dangerous guttural sound of combined labored breathing and possible anger towards him erupted.

Laxus can only gulp as he tried to loosen his neck form the collar of his shirt. Never, as in, never in his married life has the idea crossed his mind the thought that dear, sweet, sweet, lovely Lucy could actually roar like a Dragon Slayer. His breath hitched in a sudden epiphany. What if? What if because of this, his sex life would fly away, skyline pigeon fly? That can't be good. But those worries will have to wait because he still has to face one angry Celestial Spirit Mage-turned-Dragon Slayer. One that can probably make Acnologia's growl seemed like a kitten meow.

"It's a boy!" A jovial female voice came from the room followed by the shuffling of footsteps. It was the Obstetrician and the nurses busying in what probably in haste because of the woman throwing major tantrums in the bed-chair thing, whatever that was. Laxus released a breath he never thought he was holding for like five hours since the labor thingy began.

'Thank God! It's a boy!' Laxus mused in…in…in whatever feeling that was where men aspire for a boy as a first child and jumping in God-knows-what joy when they were given one. However, his moment of pondering was stopped short when he heard another pained sound.

"GUHHHH!" Lucy heaved, clearly in pain. It was then followed by a sound akin to something breaking. Was that freaking normal?!

"What's that?! Lucy? Lucy!" Laxus repeatedly pounded the door that almost made it broke from its hinges. Damn this infernal wooden excuse of a covering!

"It's another boy!" Another announcement came from the panic-strained voice of the doctor.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Lucy shouted, incredulous.

"Thank God, it's a b-…Wait what?" The blond man suddenly stopped from pounding the doors and for a scope of ten whole seconds, he was lost in thought and staring in space, unnoticing the loud shuffling noises inside the room and the happy proclamations of 'Twins! Twins!'

"Wait, Oh, My God! There's another one!" The doctor exclaimed.

"Another one?!" Laxus snapped back into reality. They've got not one, not two, but three! They've got three-freaking-triplets!

"What the hell!" Lucy shrieked. "Remember this, Laxus! No more sex for you or I swear to God, I'll definitely cut your…ARGHHHH!...with Cancer's scissors!" And that was it, today, August 1, Year X795 for the sex life of this proud man's ego. No. More. Alone. Time. With. Mrs. Dreyar.

* * *

"And that was how, you three little monsters, were born." Laxus finished the story to his two sons and one daughter. "Now, go and wake Mommy up." He chuckled as he lay back on the bed and took note of his surroundings.

It has been six years since these three little monsters were born and finally, he was able to pay all of his debt after buying this filthy rich ass mansion called Dreyar Konzern, formerly known as Heartfilia. Yes, Dreyar and not Heartfilia because, if he might admit, his ego won't permit that his surname won't be posted in bold high letters in those gates.

He's not being delusional, it's real and it had taken a whole lot of S-Class missions to regain his money and keep this place in tiptop shape, plus providing for his family. He sighed. And for that, he was quite thankful. At least, he was able to avoid the position of Guild Master. That position pays low and requires too many meetings with old people. It sincerely made him regret the decision to take over Fairy Tail. He might not admit it but thank Mavis, Natsu stopped him from his own demise.

"Mommy! Mommy! Wakey! Wakey!" A tiny voice woke Lucy from her beauty sleep. Come on, she needed the rest because last night she was hell-bent on preparing for her triplets' sixth birthday and Laxus didn't even give the charity of a helping hand. A chorus of giggles followed.

Then the shuffling of their bed sheets.

Then the vicious nudging of her shoulder.

Who knew her six-year olds would be this strong. And her patience finally snapped when her head bobbed up and down as the series of chuckles escalated to three jumping voices.

"Good morning, beautiful." There, staring back at her was Laxus. The handsome bastard was grinning from ear to ear.

"Good morning, too." She greeted her husband back as both of them sat up.

"Happy Birthday to you, three!" She laughed despite the obvious fatigue she received yesterday and was rewarded by the hugs from her triplets.

"Gotcha!" Laxus followed and hugged the four of them in his large arms and setting them back into the bed. He then proceeded to tickle the six-year old life out of his three angels.

"Stop it!" Luke, the one wearing the blue pajama protested in-between laughter.

"Daddy, stop it!" Lucas, the one wearing the red pajama set followed, trying to protect his tummy from Daddy's Lightning Dragon's tickle.

"Mommy!" The tiny voice that woke her up, just a while ago started, giggling. She was panting and her pink pajama and blond hair were both in disarray.

"Serves you right for waking me up." Lucy crossed her arms and pretended to be upset. She huffed at her daughter, teasing.

"But Mommy! Daddy is…Daddy is…hahahaha" Laxus started to assault her tummy again with tickles.

"No, Lucia." Lucy pouted.

"I'm sorry, Mommy! Please save me!" Lucia pouted and the sight of her blue eyes made Lucy's resolve weak.

"Okay, fine." Lucy then wrapped her arms around Laxus' neck and tried to bring him down to the bed, grinning and laughing.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Laxus pretended to be hurt which earned him shouts of triumphs from his children.

"Yay! Mommy wins!" All three cheered in unison.

"Okay, okay, that's enough. We still need to prepare." Laxus stopped everyone from their playing. Wow, who knew Laxus Dreyar, powerful man in all sense of the word, was the first one to actually stop a commotion breaking. It was on big leap of a career move.

"Go on now, kids! Everyone in Fairy Tail is waiting for us!" Lucy urged.

"Yay! Fairy Tail!" All three cheered, jumped out of bed and ran towards the door.

"Kids! Remember what I told you. No running on the hallways!" Laxus promptly ordered only for it to fell in deaf ears. He could swear that those children were too fast for their age. He just sighed, shook his head and gaze at his wife. "Okay, wife can I get my breakfast now?" He wiggled his eyebrows as he grinned. Lucy seemed to have pondered it for a while.

"Hmm…I would prefer it to be a dinner." She chuckled at his sudden defeated look. "For now, an appetizer would have to do." The blonde then stood out of bed and kissed him in the lips. "Come on. I don't want to be late for my own children's birthday." And another giggle escaped her lips as Laxus groaned.

"Always the children…tsk" Lucy heard his grumbling as she sauntered towards the bathroom to soak herself in the relaxing Jacuzzi.

"Are you coming or not, husband?" She turned her head, smiling oh so suggestively. Laxus smirked as he jumped out of bed and land with a soft thud in front of his wife.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Fairy Tail! Fairy tail!" Pumping their little arms in the air, the three children were following the two of them in a loose line along the corridor. The large walls were decorated by a series of ornamental motifs bore by panels on the walls' top parts, on pillars, above balustrades and on ceilings. The walls itself sported large cross-shaped bas-reliefs.

Lucy turned back towards the three children after she finished her talk with Laxus. The man excused himself, saying that he'll take his leave to prepare their mode of transportation. Her children were now playing a game of tag among themselves. They were all dressed in casual clothing. Luke and Lucas were wearing similar attire with the only difference being the color combinations. Both were wearing tee shirts with a lightning bolt design running across the chest coupled with shorts. Luke's consisted of black shirt with blue design and blue short. The same was true with her second child, only with white and red overalls. Complimenting their brown eyes, which they've inherited from her, were a pair of brown leather shoes.

Lucia, on the other hand was different.

Although she and her brothers inherited her light skin, their father's blond hue— hey, her and Laxus' hairs were of different hue, so thank you very much—what probably sets them apart was, beside from the boys inheriting their Daddy's tall stature and the daughter taking after hers, was the fact that the girl inherited his father's stormy blue eyes.

But still…she really was way different from her brothers.

Different to the point that she's not sporting anything electric in her clothing. Lucy didn't know if that was a good thing or not. She sighed as she walked towards their youngest and quickly adjusted the pigtails. She released her momentarily and the girl joined her brothers in their game. Her daughter was wearing…wait…something was vaguely familiar about that clothing. She's seen that before. As if…as if...

Something clicked into place. Of course! That was similar to what she wore when she was a child. She decided to ask but caught herself right before words escaped her lips. It was probably a coincidence.

"Okay, children, come on!" She raised her voice a little higher to get their attentions. And it did. That order quickly shut her children's mouths.

'Good kids!' She thought. Who knew that after the hard work of pushing these monsters out of her, she'll have her own mini set of little soldiers.

She smirked and gestured for them to follow her, running. They gave a toothy grin and chased after her, thinking that this way a silly game, which it apparently was. They rounded a corner in the right and found themselves into a large spacious hall. She waited until the kids reached her, have them stop on their tracks and said to hold each others' hands, which they quickly conceded to.

They then began their descent. This was the room where she could remember back in her Lucky-Lucy-of-Heartifilia days that they've used when there's a gathering of important and dare to say, rich men. And where she was practically flaunted to each and every man of suitable age for marriage, she added. Observing back her surroundings, she looked at the marble staircase carpeted by red velvety cloth, the stairs being connected to the wall. They reached the center with giggles bubbling from her kids' lips. The center was connected with two more sets of stairs. One was directly in front of the right, going upwards. It was the staircase towards the west wing and the one they have just descended from was the east. From where they stood, there's a single flight of stairs that led to the ground floor.

"Mama, you look very lovely here!" She heard Lucas and her eyes darted towards the wall facing her. Ah, it was the wedding portrait she and Laxus worked carefully hard not to make an epic fail, what with all of the Fairy Tail members present at that time making a growling beast out of Laxus with all of their teasing.

Encased in a large golden, intricate frame, it was truly a sight to behold. Not to mention imposing that she can't even believe that she was the woman in there. That photo was taken in a grassy field, with Laxus sitting in the ground and she sitting on his lap. He was dressed in the Arc Apollo tuxedo and looking at her— though she knew that his husband won't admit it—with a look of sweetness and reverence. Well, she was a goddess there; that was for sure. Come on, look at her carefully weaved hair. It was in a bun but the most amazing part was that Titania Erza, with all of her expertise in Requip Magic, managed to let the ends in an elegant tail. Lucy looked at her expression in the image. She was smiling with contentment and love. One thing was different though. She doesn't have veil.

"Okay, stop gawking at Mommy and Daddy. Let's go first and meet Grandpa and Grandma." She ushered the children and they exited the building.

* * *

One of the few things that she decided to renovate was probably the graves of her Papa and Mama. Somewhere in the property was located a cemetery. Before, it was only the grave that housed her mother but now—now that both of her parents have been reunited in heaven—she had their graves by each other and what was a single angelic female figure that topped the large structure before, Lucy had it replaced with the perfect replica of her parents sculpted in marble, sitting on a bench and as if seemingly engaging in an eternal conversation. The flowerbed in the front, double sets of stairs with decorated balustrade leading up to the statues were kept. Their gravestones, flanked by a pair of crosses, still have a stone plaque sitting on the ground before it, reading their names.

_Layla Heartfilia_

_X748-X777_

Beside it, was that of her father's.

_Jude Heartfilia_

_X746-X791_

A set of stairs flanked by well-kept, short hedges lead to the grave, which was circled on three sides by a decorative railing was what gave it a heavenly look. On the left, sitting on the ground level was a small mausoleum and some more graves that were modest in appearance were visible not far from where she and her children stood.

"Grandpa! Grandma! Luke is turning six today. Will you greet me a Happy Birthday!" Luke started, pointing his little fingers in his chin.

"Me too! Me too! Lucas is already six today!" The white-and-red clad followed, raising his arms up.

"Y-You know, Lucia too." Lucia played with her fingers and kept her eyes downcast, as if she's shy.

'Okay, now I know why Laxus just keeps on spoiling her.' Lucy mused. Truly, her daughter was the cutest of them all. Not that she's having any favoritism among her children but, you get the idea. She's an angel amongst angels.

"Yo! Wife, kids! Come and let's go!" Laxus shouted by the gate at the end of the modest cemetery, the one overlooking the vast, grassy plains, crossed by a series of roads and buildings.

Ah, Lucy could still remember that day when Team Natsu raced after her, thinking that she'll be leaving them, only to be surprised that she just had a talk with her father. The Fire Dragon Slayer even commented that their land was huge, saying that it was as large as Magnolia Town. What she didn't expect then was that when she said that it was just their garden, they've practically malfunctioned. She sighed. Those were the days.

"Coming, Husband!" And she and the kids ran towards the waiting and impatient Daddy.

* * *

"Daddy, can you tell me the story of how you and Mommy first met?" It was a sudden question out of the relative silence they've fallen hours ago when they started this journey in their carriage. They just have to rely it on the horse and this wooden piece of contraption. Why oh, why they didn't took the freaking train.

"Huh?" Laxus was momentarily taken aback by his daughter's question. Suddenly, all four pair of eyes traced towards him with interest, including his wife. Yeah, maybe Lucy's having one of those moments when she's being obsessed if the husband still remembered their fateful day. Talk about midlife crisis. Anyways, he better not screw this up or else there's hell to pay and he's the one on the receiving end. After all, his Gramps always said that: 'A happy wife means a happy life' or something along those lines.

Wait what's up with his kids and their sudden interest with his and Lucy's epic love story that actually spanned two series? And wait, didn't they already heard it from him…so, he asked just that. "You already heard that story." He said in a matter-of-factly, no nonsense, daddy tone.

"Nope!" Lucas refused with utter conviction. Woah, Laxus was sure as hell that one of these days, Lucas will grow to be just like him, ah, a ladies' man in the making. Such pride he'll bestow upon his parents. But. This kid was way too much just like him, if he might admit. He's stubborn to the point that Laxus could swear that he'll just have to zap him into submission and it would still be not enough. So, like the wholesome and sensible father he was, he conceded.

"Okay. It all started…"

* * *

**June 3, Year X784**

_It has been roughly eleven months since she ran away from home. And Lucky Lucy of the Heartfilias was running low of jewels. Guess she wasn't so lucky anymore. She's been travelling across Fiore in hopes of joining that guild. Fairy Tail. Ah, she could still remember the day when she was rescued by some stranger when the horses of her carriage have gone bananas. She saw the pink mark of her rescuer's hands. And she decided, then and there, when she overlooked their building on that rocky cliff, in the arms of the worried-sick Mrs. Spetto that she will join and have her membership stamp the exact same way as the person who took the risk to save her almost sorry ass._

_Anyways, coming back to the present, she had lost all hope that her father would actually decide to grow a heart and ask for her to return to the comforts of luxury. And then what? Grovel on the ground and kiss her feet that she may never leave and as a bonus, will allow her to choose when and who the damn she's gonna marry? Dream on, Lucy, dream on. Some of us were not just that, I don't know—lucky?_

_'I had to run away.' She mused as she scanned her surroundings. She's been walking like forever and she still couldn't find that store that sells the oh-so-delectable, peerless Caramel Mousse. And just when hope finally ran out, she spotted it. Fruits Park. It was, well, for a lack of better word, homey. With its bright colors and cute appeal, it was a stark contrast to the building sitting beside it, the Pool Hall. The interior was quite impressive with its decoration being able to complement each other despite the pastel-colored curtains, the chess board, black and white tiles and lush seats. Lucy sat and not a second later…_

_"Who the hell could possibly stomach this sugar-riddled bullshit?" Lucy took a glance and for the nth time she left her residence, she was again faced with another trouble. A cowgirl with short green hair rudely protested. Her appearance was roguish._

_"T-This is a dessert shop…" The waitress stuttered._

_"Shut it! I despise sweet food!" The cowgirl shouted. Lucy gulped. There's trouble brewing again. "Oi, are you disrespecting the customer, bitch?"_

_"No, not at all…" The waitress squirmed in place as another waitress—this one with red hair tied in twin tails—approached the commotion._

_"So you're Moulin Rouge." The redhead spoke, a hint of threat in her voice. Lucy gulped. This was not good, if the chilling in her spine was a good indication. And something was vaguely familiar about that red-haired waitress. She just couldn't pinpoint what was but Lucy was sure as hell that she knew her from somewhere._

_"Eh, the fuck you want?" The ever so rude green-haired woman didn't even stand. She was lounging like she owned the place and brushed off the seemingly angry woman in maid uniform._

_"Looks like you're a Fairy Tail wizard." The redhead growled under her breathe._

_"Yeah. Who the hell are you? Ahaha. Don't tell me you tryna pick a fight with Fairy Tail?" The cowgirl didn't even flinch nor bat an eyelash._

_"You took the words right out of my mouth." As soon as the redhead spoke those words, light formed in her hands and there appeared…wait, was that a large sword. "IT"S GONNA SAY THAT YOU PICKED A FIGHT WITH FAIRY TAIL…ON YOUR GRAVESTONE."_

_And that was when all hell broke loose. A chill ran down Lucy's spine at the thought that the green-haired woman was impaled by the sword in her legs. She stood up and ran towards the door. This might turn ugly and she doesn't want to get caught in it._

_'I just have to run away…' She mused in panic. Why didn't she just sucked up her stupid upbringing and marry some goddamn perverted businessman whose only intention was to make her some breeding animal? Oh, yeah, that was because she didn't want to be a breeding animal and because she's independent like her late mother._

_She was running a good distance away from the two building when it suddenly collapsed. She craned her neck to see the ruined building. Dust where everywhere and people were running for their dear lives. Then she bumped into someone…_

_And graciously so landed on her butt with a squeak. How unbecoming of such a dignified young woman. "Hey!" Without further ado, without even looking to whoever bumped into her, she fired her mouth._

_"Oh, it's just you." It was a nonchalant, manly man voice, the kind of voice that only belongs to an alpha male. She looked up to see a freaking towering shadow—yeah, maybe if she's not sitting her sorry butt on the ground, she could see who on Earthland managed to push her with an accidental nudge—and that was where she finally decided to recomposed her lovely lady self. She shut her gaping mouth._

_"Me?" She stood up and observed the man before her. True enough, he was an alpha male but not the alpha wolf kind of way. He was an alpha…bear? He towered over her even though she just stood. She guessed that her height was only up to his chest, so therefore, being the smart woman she was, no antagonizing should be used when dealing with this guy. She squinted her eyes to combat the sunlight's effects and there, she finally saw his overall features. He had a lightning bolt scar in his right eye but it actually made him more, for a lack of better term, handsome. He has this straight nose, strong jaw line, blue eyes and complimenting it was his built body._

_"Oh, I thought it was Titania. Sorry, weakling." Then he walked past her in a way that described him the arrogant bastard he was, his furry, black jacket billowing in the wind._

_'Weakling…' Lucy fumed. And she stomped her way towards the opposite direction. Karma will always find a way to repay his oh-so oozing kindness._

* * *

"Wow!" Lucas cheered from his seat, his eyes twinkling. "Daddy was so awesome!"

"So, it's not love at first sight?" Lucia followed. Clearly, this girl was as romantic as her mother.

"Yes." Laxus dismissed.

"Is that it?" Luke scowled, clearly disappointed. If Laxus' memory served him right, if Lucas was the clever one, Lucia the romantic one, then Luke was definitely the smart, inquisitive and curious one.

"No." Lucy finally spoke.

Laxus looked at her and shivered. He knew that smile, the smile so fake that it was oozing with sarcasm. With that look, the Celestial Spirit Mage was practically throwing him daggers, knives, and anything that has to do with blades and blood.

"What else, Mommy?!" Lucia turned her her head towards her mother.

"Your father just forgot just one last thing. Isn't that right, honey?" Lucy turned her eyes to him. Laxus gulped. Then he was saved by her daughter's hands pulling the clothes of the woman, trying to take her attention.

Laxus made a mental note to increase Lucia's allowance when she grew up.

"Tell us!" Luke happily requested.

"Ok, it all goes like this…"

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fairy Tail TT_TT**

**A/N: And here's the second chapter. Sorry it took a while. Okay, on to my notes. The painting that Lucy was describing in the above part of this chapter was the one I drew very much a long time ago but if you want to see it, it's in my DeviantArt account. Don't worry, the account name is also imholynight (I'm too attached to that username) and it was titled A Solemn Vow To Make-Chapter Finale.**

**Secondly, yes, the story Laxus told to his kids was taken from two media, except the LaLu part (I twisted them to make some LaLu-ness). The first one was the third OVA, Memory Days. And the second one was the chapter, She's Erza. Yes, guys, Lucy was in that chapter. You better search for her through those pages. Anyways, I used them because...well, just because. I kinda liked it that way. Haha. :D**

**Oh, wait, to all those my lovely LaLu brethren and sistren, there will be a LaLu week on DeviantArt from 20-26. Better check it out!**

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Okay, now to the reviews. God, I'm seriously rambling here! Hahaha :D**

**XxShyxX: Thank you very much! :D**

**TheBayMan: Hahaha. I figured that, since Laxus is manly man, he'd definitely have some strong sperm to create triplets in one go. Anyways, I have to thank you for reading the first two parts of this story and your comments were really encouraging. I truly, madly, deeply appreciated them and because I owe you a Friday, I will do my very best to keep this story as exciting and as engaging as I can possibly do. Thank you!**

**HaruXKyouyaLaxusXLucy4EVER: And here its is, my friend! Another chapter! Yay! Anyways, thank you very much for the reviews, especially for the one you left on my NejiSaku fanfic. Much appreciated! :)**

**supercrazyperson: I will always be back until the day fan fiction will grew tired and sick of me. Hahaha! :D**

**P.S. Guys, I'm starting another fanfic along with this one because that idea was really nagging me to be written. I'll be writing multiple stories, so an advance apology is in order to appease you. Anyways, (I really like that word) the story's title is Ave Maria. Please support me! It is a Naruto fanfic and I'm still debating who the hell I should pair with who. I mean, GaaSaku or SasuSaku. God, the struggle of a fan never ends!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

June 3, Year X784. 6 PM

Laxus was on a mission.

He was walking alone across a forest. The light was slowly dying down as the sun set. Damn, mission. Now he couldn't see a damn thing. And he's tired. And just where the hell those thugs scampered their sorry assess off to? He's growing hungry as the seconds ticked by and he didn't even got the chance to eat something decent. Granted, he took a light meal that consisted of three servings of rice, four different viands that boasts of meat, beef and pork, and five bottles of beer. But it was an hour ago. An hour! Those kinds of meals were only reserved for weaklings like Natsu, Gray and Erza. Those weren't enough for a powerful, handsome and healthy man he was.

He grumbled and his stomach followed his grumbling. It seemed like both him and his appetite agreed in unison.

'Okay, quit ya' whinin'!' He chided himself. For God's sake, he's the strongest, esteemed S-Class Mage of Fairy Tail, the most powerful guild in all of Earthland. He was no gluttonous pig-beggar like that Salamander and his trying-hard, cutesy-cute feline. He was blond, yeah. He has blue eyes, yeah. But he was different front those dumb blond archetypes. He will not degrade himself into their level and make a pigsty out of his reputation.

Come to think of it though, speaking of dumb blondes, the one he bumped hours ago was surely one to send the meaning of dumb blondes into another level. She was one of the reasons that he and all blonds were labeled as stupid. He was almost sorry that he said sorry to her. She was undeserving of his apology and he was thankful that he said that she's a weakling. Well, aside from that, she surely was a sight to behold.

Innocent eyes that beckoned for him to come closer like wolf to a sheep. Lips so plump that he would crush his upon hers and demand entrance to her mouth with his tongue. Her pale, creamy, and seemingly smooth and soft skin enticed him to trail kisses upon it. Her smell of vanilla and strawberry had his senses in an override and sent him into a state of total chaos that made his mind go blank. A voluptuous and hourglass figure complimented everything. And her rack, dear Lord, it rivaled Erza and Mirajane. And when she walked, her hips swayed with elegance and he sure as hell that it was enticing and seductive. He almost turned around and followed her. Almost.

Until he knew she was nothing but another dumb blonde.

What a total waste of assets she was.

Although, something about that girl was vaguely familiar like he saw her from a long time ago. He could swear that he saw her looking as young as like that years ago. But it couldn't be possible because that would mean that she was older than him but he was definitely sure that, with his keen eyesight and observation, she was younger than him. For Pete's sake, she has the innocent look! Who could argue that she's not even past twenty? No, there were too many blonds in this world so maybe she has just one of those generic faces. And that girl he met long time ago was a strong and independent woman capable of taking care of herself and selflessly saving others from distress.

"…CANCER!" Someone shouted from a distance. A soft golden light momentarily blinded his enhanced eyes and in that duration, he heard the grating and slicing sounds of metal against metal, the cracking of a whip, pained cries of male voices and the continues thud of falling objects. He blinked once. Twice. And when he regained his sight, he was rewarded by the scene of defeated bodies lying on the grass and a girl standing over them. Beside her, was a male…hairdresser holding a pair of scissors? He almost guffawed at the sight had it not been or the fact that he recognized the girl who was holding a glistening gold key and whip. It was her. The one who bumped into him a while ago.

"…" He made an unintelligible sound, making the girl turn her head towards him.

The hairdresser vanished in a puff of smoke and the blonde girl put her whip and key into their holders. "Oh, I thought it was Titania." She said in a smug voice. Titania? I thought? Who? He just gaped at her then her smile broke into a grin. And a triumphant grin at that. "Sorry…weakling."

"Weakling…" He repeated and only then did he realize that she just quoted him. Him! He even called him a weakling for just spacing out! And top of it all, she just saved his almost sorry ass from the thugs that he should have taken care of, if it wasn't for the fact that he was spacing out. But before he could retort anything, the girl was gone and only her mirthful giggles were the only thing he heard in the dark of night.

* * *

"See, daddy's just going senile." Lucy reiterated. If she knew better, Laxus was twisting the tale so that he will be the one with the last laugh. Sick, old fool. "Isn't that right, ne, honey?" Lucy smiled at him. It was a smile that never reached her eyes, a smile that was murder behind her innocent façade.

"Y-Yeah…" Laxus internally grimaced. He'd never thought that the day has come that he will be reduced to nothing but leashed dog. "Daddy's just being forgetful." He agreed.

"Daddy is a wimp! Daddy is a wimp! Daddy is a wimp!" Luke jumped in his place, taunting in a sing-song voice and Laxus swore that if Lucia got a raise in her future allowance, then this smart, little fucker ain't getting any.

"Mommy, when I grow up, I won't be a wimp like daddy. I will be strong and powerful." Okay, that does it! Lucas, just like his older brother, will not receive any money from him. Deal. No return, no exchange. Zip. Nadda.

On the other hand, there's still Lucia. Maybe he could still salvage what dignity as a father left in her daughter. Come one, Lucia. Come on. You're Daddy's little girl, right?

"I don't get it." Lucia spoke, suddenly confused. And if the space on this carriage would allow him, Laxus would have definitely fallen down on the floor.

"Why is that?" Lucy leaned down to see her daughter's face. Lucia was debating on something. Whoa, a six year old contemplating on something like she was a businesswoman. Wow! Lucy could swear that her children were too smart for their age. She sighed then remembered something. "Actually, I don't know if your father remembers this but…"

Four sets of eyes quickly trailed towards her and the Celestial Spirit Mage found herself squirming at the expectant eyes of the Dreyar Conglomerate.

"Remember what?" Laxus questioned. Was there something that he forgot? Somehow, he doubted that. Come on, with Lucy? Lucy and Forgetfulness can't actually exist in the same page. The wife always made sure of that one-in-a-million fact.

"Well, you were young and I was…" Lucy trailed off, suddenly lost in thought. How could she explain how they actually first met? Come on, could six year olds even have the mental capability to understand the mechanism of time travelling. Oh, well, maybe her children were too smart for their age.

"Just tell us, dammit…" Laxus cussed, suddenly impatient. If this was a normal husband-and-wife thing, shouldn't it be Lucy the one being pissed. Come on, girls were supposed to be like that, right?

"Well, technically, we first met when…"

* * *

Year X778

Laxus was bored.

So, here he was, sitting in the guild hall, contemplating how the universe came to be. It has been months since his father was banished by Gramps and even though Ivan was basically a bastard of a father and husband, there's still that fact that he was a family. Something precious. And the fact that Gramps exiled his own flesh and blood, somehow made teenage mind rage. How dare Gramps punish a family! Shouldn't he just forgive him?

He was snapped from his musings when he heard someone growling and he looked to what source of that noise. There, those three again. Natsu, Gray and Erza. The youngest S-Class passer was leading the two stomping brats—who were glaring at each other—outside. He sighed. They'll probably do nothing good again. Ever since the arrival of those kids, all he could he hear about his guild was nothing more than complaints and negative comments. Tch, if he was to be master of this guild, he'll make it sure that everyone will respect Fairy Tail Guild as the most powerful guild in all of Fiore or the world.

With his sensitive hearing, he heard the ramblings of the trio. Ah, that one. No one still knew of his Lightning Dragon Slayer powers. It was a Lacrima embedded in his body and he will keep it a secret from everyone until he could fully master its extent and be the most powerful mage known in the land.

"So, today it's both of you at the same time?" Laxus narrowed his eyes to combat the light from the outside. Erza, with her hands on her hips, turned around to face and challenge the still head-locked idiots.

"Just me is enough!" The pink-haired threw a fit, shouting even in the early morning.

"You took the words right out of my mouth!" The raven-haired kind proclaimed.

"Today for sure…" Natsu ran towards Erza and prepared a punch.

"I will defeat Erza!" Gray followed from the other side, lunging.

That Erza just smiled and in a matter of seconds, both two idiots were down for the count. Tch, weaklings. They can't even defeat one single girl. And they call themselves men? Idiots.

"What's the matter. Done already?" The redhead bragged, crossing her arms in her chest, turning back. It was after a few minutes that the girl decided to face them again and kicked the two weaklings. "Get up! Stand up!" and then she chased them. "Who ate my cake?!" That's it? All that dramatic speeches and resolves for a cake? What immature reasons.

And then he lost all interest in their banters. Those weaklings didn't deserve any of his attention. People were now starting to gather in the hall. Tch, people with their annoying need for noise. He stood up from his seat, leaned on a pillar and took his Sound Pod and listened to some Classic Rock and Roll songs to tune out all the unnecessary loudness. He rested the back of his head in his palms and closed his eyes.

Not long was he in his basking of the chorus of the song that his eyes darted open. What's that? He was sure that he sensed something or someone staring at him. He glanced around to search for the source of that annoyance but he find none. He gazed upwards. "This is boring. Isn't there something fun to do?" He muttered to himself, but his eyes caught something white on the floor. It made him think of someone. Trash. "I guess I'll go make fun of Natsu or something." Then he walked, passing the crumpled paper in the floor.

It was after a while that he passed the jumping Jet, bored Droy, sleepy Levy, Mirajane's siblings and the Alberona kid that his periphery vision and hearing caught something.

"Oh, it's a bunny girl." He looked towards the guild doors and saw his Gramps being a lecher to a…to a…to..a. He gulped. He stopped from his tracks. Everything seemed to have frozen in place as his eyes focused on her. Something in his chest throbbed. His eyes roamed the girl. She was wearing a skimpy red suit with bunny ears on her hair band, he could whistle to that, but, but, but…damn, s-she's beautiful. She has the figure of a goddess, shining blonde hair, immaculate complexion but her big, round eyes looked troubled and panicked. His throat went dry. She looked so weak and something in him wanted to stomp his way towards her and protect her.

However, everything snapped back to reality when she was clamored by the lechers around her. His Gramps then took her by the wrist and dashed towards the bar, whistles and shouts following them in their path. He growled silently. Gramps will definitely pay for taking her away.

To say he was pissed off was an understatement.

No. he wasn't pissed or ticked.

He was livid. Here he was, an esteemed S-Class mage and he can't even approach her. For God's sake, it has been hours of since he started watching her from the second floor. And if he could fry those fools with a thousand volt lightning bolt, he would. Oh, how he will enjoy each agonized screams those perverted men will make when he was done with them.

And what the! She was even having fun with those bastards. Didn't she know that, with those hungry looks they're making at her, she was practically being de-clothed into nudity? Was she stupid or something like that?! They were purposefully nudging her in her chest and behind area and she just let them be. No, wait. She was laughing, yes. She was even jumping, her chest bouncing—his mind went blank whenever she do that—while those shitheads leered at her but whenever a man's arm 'accidentally' brushed at her parts, she was cringing. Tch, pathetic fools. Laxus' fist clenched and he couldn't help but smirk evilly.

He will definitely pound those men into submission. He now has a reason to approach her to protect her. And in the end, he'll be the hero. It's like hitting two birds with one stone.

But she just sighed contentedly and walked outside. And in that second, all thoughts of torture were wiped away from his mind. He didn't even have the chance to talk to her or even know her name. He has to. So, with all the speed he had in his teenage years, he dashed towards the stairs, his shoes banging in the steps. People stopped from their merry-making and gaped at him. Good, now that they've finally stopped from their dancing, he can freely maneuver around their bodies sprawled across the hall. And in a matter of seconds, he was outside. The girl was already far away, seemingly thinking, but he willed his legs to carry him further.

'Not this time, Blondie! No way will you get away from me again!' He screamed in his mind as he closed the distance. "Hey, Blondie!" He called out and that was when he finally realized just how much he sounded so desperate.

She stopped in place and turned around. And his mind went blank. Her hair billowed in the air, her eyes a mixture of elation and confusion, her lips opened and her cheeks were flushed. He grew numb at the sight that he can't even command his body to move. He was frozen in place as the heat rushed at his face. He turned her head away in embarrassment. God, why of all times was he in such a state?! And in front of such a beautiful girl! Smooth, Laxus. Smooth...and stupid.

"Laxus?" She spoke. Oh, how such melodious voice she has! Not like those of squeaky and trying-hard-to-be-cute women but a voice that held innocence and conviction all at the same. He quickly looked at her. Her face was a mask of confusion. He gaped, oh how manly it was to gape at the girl he likes.

'Wait, like?' Okay, just where on Earthland did those words came from. He just wanted to know her name. Just her name, yeah. Wait, speaking of name, how did she know his name? "What's your name?" He quickly asked, realizing a second later that what if she didn't even get that with his speed.

She just flashed a knowing smile. And his mouth went dry. God, this woman! She closed the remaining distance and looked at him straight in the eyes. He felt his heart hammering against his ribs and a bead of sweat trickled down his cheeks. This woman…this woman…was too close. "You'll know." She said in a sincere tone that sent his mind into a melt down and she stood on her tiptoes and planted a kiss on the cheek where the scar was.

"Someone! Please help! The horses are out of control!" A fat man was chasing after a carriage, the horses running in a fast speed. It almost hit them but Laxus was fast and in a half second, they were able to evade the raging mammals.

"There's a customer inside the coach!" The fat man pleaded.

"Eh!" The blonde ran towards the carriage, taking her heels and throwing them away. Laxus was left standing and gaping in awe as the girl, with no apparent Magic, hurried towards the danger but before she was further away, she turned again, shouting and smiling. "We'll meet again, Laxus! Goodbye!" And that was it; she dashed and left him with hope swelling in his chest.

He stared at his arms, feeling something lacking. Maybe, it was her and how much her body fit into his. She was warm and her sweet scent was enough to send his senses into overdrive. He smiled as he put a palm over the area where her lips touched his skin. She was innocent, yes. But she wasn't afraid of the grotesque scar marring his face, she wasn't afraid of perverted old men, she wasn't afraid of the dangers posed by those horses. She wasn't using any Magic but she wasn't weak. If anything else, she was stronger than anyone he knew. And he liked that about her. Whatever her name was, he'll definitely find a way to know it and, unlike his father, he will fall in love.

* * *

"Wait, that was you?!" Laxus suddenly stood up from his seat, suddenly embarrassed that his wife knew his stupid, hormone-crazed teenage years.

"Yep." Lucy nodded.

"Never thought you had rabbit fetish. Maybe we could try it later." Laxus, taking whatever could save him from the humiliation in front of his children, jumped at the sudden chance of making everything even by embarrassing Lucy.

"Daddy, isn't that what you told us last night? The…the…what is it, Lucas?" Luke quipped, turning towards his younger brother.

"First love." Lucas nodded, smiling and clapping his brother.

Laxus noticed the sudden silence of his daughter and immediately, he was concerned. Wasn't Lucia the first to ask any question about something romantic? But why was she so quiet right now? Wasn't their love story a love-at-first-sight love story?

"What is it, honey?" Lucy turned towards her, trying to see what was wrong.

Lucia looked up towards her mother and asked. "Mommy, what's a fetish?"

Laxus gulped. Uh-oh. Lucy was again staring daggers at him.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, first and foremost, I have nothing against blonds. Second, I am very sorry for the late update. I was lazy and I really need to actually watch the OVA to create the basis of the story, so, yeah, it was taken from that. I only added some LaLu because I, too am curious of the fact that what if Laxus saw Lucy that time? Third, I believe that L****ucy doesn't actually have a squeaky voice unlike other female leads. I love how she was voiced. It has depth. Lastly, I also believe that it's not so much as OOC but more like character development since the gaps were years and change was bound to happen. :D**

**Anyways, on to the reviews:**

**XxShyxX: Hahaha. And here it is. I hope this one's better than the last. :)**

**TheBayMan: Thank you very much for the complement and I really hope that you'll finish your stories. :D**

**Luna123456: Thanks! :)**

**supercrazyperson: Thank you very much and don't worry about the Naruto fanfic. And BTW here is the new chapter! I hope this one's better than the previous. :D**

**P.S. LaLu people, there is a LaLu week in DeviantArt. Please do visit and share some of your LaLu pics and fics. Thanks! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I am most definitely sorry for the delay of the story. As usual, I am very busy even though I'm still just a student. God, If I could have a single dollar for every second of being a student everyday, I think I'll be filthy rich. Anyways, I hope y'all have a happy vacation because I ain't getting any. I will be having a trimester this time around and thinking about it brings me tears. Goodbye, bed TT_TT.**

**Okay, enough of the drama. I am happy that even though I wasn't able to update as much as before, I am still getting support. I love you, guys. You are the best. Back on track, this chapter is mostly a fluffy-ish kind of chapter but I hope it's still enjoyable.**

**P.S. Calling all fellow Zutarians and Korroh (Korra/Iroh II) fans out there, I am writing a fanfic about them. It is called The Lost Book: Equinox (I'm basically following the pattern of books and elements...yeah, yeah, I already know that equinox isn't an element but so is Balance, Spirit, etc...) Please do support it. Thanks!**

**anthonymasen0620: Thank you very much for the love. And I will be sure to keep what I'm doing. Thank you!**

**Lalu fan(this is most likely an anonymous): And here it is! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

It was after a while that those three little monsters finally took some damn sleep. About time. And Laxus finally found the precious time for Mrs. Lucy Dreyar. God, he loves those children—it was his genes that made them for crying out loud!—but there were times that he just want to put them in a sack because, seriously, those kids were the greatest cockblocker that his testosterone ever encountered. Sheesh! And he still needed to make Lucy forget that fetish thing that Lucia's been spouting or he'll never get any lovin' from his wife. And that ain't good for a healthy man he was.

"They're growing so fast." He looked up and saw Lucy stroking their children's hair. Luke and Lucas were sitting by her right side and Lucia at the left. Lucy was smiling gently, her eyes soft upon the kids. Laxus couldn't help but gave a light smirk too. Lucy never ceased to surprise him every single damn time, even if what she does and what she says were basically like a broken record playing again and again in his mind. He stood up from his seat and joined his family, lounging himself beside his daughter and throwing his arms behind Lucy's shoulder.

"I guess." He trailed off, watching as the three children snooze their way. Lucy was right. They really were growing up. He never even noticed that time has quickly passed and that his small babies before were now already six year olds. Their cheekbones were slowly sticking its way in their plump cheeks. They were getting taller and taller. He could still remember the day he'd first laid his eyes upon the three or how their kitten-like size fit snuggly against his arms and chest when he first cradled them.

Oh, how proud he was that day, six years ago. He'd barged in that medicine-reeking room where Lucy was transferred after her delivery to make sure she was alright. She'd practically given birth to not one, not two, but three, bouncing babies. She was unconscious then and obviously tired when he approached her laid form in the white bed. He gently stroked her hair and whispered that she was his pride and that their family will have three more additional members. That was when three nurses came in, holding each infant. They congratulated him and the voices woke Lucy up. Her eyes snapped open and demanded that the three should be near her or else there's hell to pay. He chuckled at her antics and the attendants scampered quickly. He looked at her, amused that she's still kicking despite the fact that she was obviously fatigued. She just gestured for him to come closer in which his legs unconsciously did. He kissed her in the forehead, emotion swelling in his chest that he could swear would burst. He took and cradled each baby in his arms, cooing. Lucy giggled at him, probably on how a grown man was making weird baby noises.

Lucy sniffled, snapping Laxus from the memory lane and bringing him back into the present. It seemed like he wasn't the only one lost in memories here. He looked at her, worried that this woman might bawl her eyes out and woke the children and therefore, ruining their Daddy and Mommy Time. Thankfully, she didn't. He shrugged, crossed his arms and closed his eyes, trying to drift himself into sleep but he suddenly jumped when something brushed against his hands. He looked down and saw a hand over his. He raised an eyebrow at the sudden contact. She just smiled and held his hand tighter. And he too, held hers.

"We're growing older. Day by day…" She trailed off out of the blue, chuckling softly so as not to wake the three monsters from their deep slumber. He looked at her, puzzled. How this twenty-six year old woman, despite her vanity was able to claim that she's getting older was beyond him. Actually, all women never even claimed they aged a day even though they were wrinkled old hags, always proclaiming as young as they could ever be or spouting that bullshit that they will always be a pure maiden at heart. One fact still remained though. This woman never ceased being amazing through and through the years. And for him, she will be the only woman who'll never age a day.

_"And, darling, I will be loving you 'til we're 70."_

_"And, baby, my heart could still fall as hard at 23."_

Laxus silently sang, looking at the wooden ceiling of the carriage, averting his eyes away from her in blushing embarrassment.

Lucy looked at him with a mix of surprise and amusement. That song. It was that song that he sang when they first fought as a married couple. She could still remember that day years ago. Her lips broke into a grin at that silly yet funny first memory of being a married woman.

"Can you still remember that song?" Laxus squeezed her hands tighter. He was still looking upwards. Lucy smiled. He will never change, does he? He was still the twenty-three year old man she met when she officially joined Fairy Tail. The cocky, muscle-brained, perverted, egotistic, proud man who practically demanded for her to be his woman in exchange for helping to fight the Phantom Lord.

"Our song? You betcha!" She agreed.

* * *

August 25, Year X795

Indeed, it was a beautiful day. There were chirping birds in the sky, the morning was bright and the new Dreyar family was living peacefully as their staff members took on their own vacations and therefore, the family of five was alone in their mansion. It has been months since they finally completed the relocation of all their belongings from Lucy's apartment and Laxus' flat from Magnolia Town to the formerly known Heartfilia and currently known Dreyar Konzern. It was bitter work and it damn cost a whole lot of hellish nightmare called money-wasting and document-signing to finally take the full ownership of this castle.

Why, oh why did her father decided to have a freaking town and a mountain as the most suitable place for a residence. Didn't he think how tiresome it would be to clean this place or the fact that some could actually get lost in this place? Obviously, Jude didn't. Well, there's always there staff member whom she loved so dear but…why on Earthland did she decided to start being a merciful saint and give them a vacation? Why, of all times, when she just gave birth to three bouncing babies did she have the epiphany to be a full-fledged idiot? Okay, calm down…it's just the hormones. Yeah, that must be it, Lucy officially hated her hormones.

And the stupid washing machine…

Just who the hell on their demented, goddamned mind would be so stupid as to put the children's diaper in the freaking washing machine! A washing machine! Granted, she could still let it slide…but no, the idiotic sap just had to put a poo-stained diaper in this metal contraption and now, the clothes were swirling in a puddle of brown, smelly goo.

She heard a whistling. A casual, light and carefree whistle.

"Laxus." She hissed and snapped her neck at the exit near the laundry area.

And casually so, her husband strode towards the washing machine, carrying a basket full of dirty clothes they have all used the past week. He moved closer and threw all the laundry in the washing machine and pressed a button. Now, clothes of different colors were in a mass of overloaded heap. Something in Lucy ticked. She could swear she heard it.

"Move." He ordered and pushed all the contents inwards to let them soak in the water. Lucy didn't budge as she stared in horror that those clothes were hers. Her brassiere and panties were drowned in that deadly liquid and her clothes, her prized clothes that she always wash with her hands so as not to damage it were now just…just…

She can't even finish her thought as Laxus dumped another batch of clothes inside, still ignoring her. Something vaguely similar to her patience finally snapped and she can't contain it anymore.

"Just what the hell are you doing?" She said in a low, venomous voice.

"Isn't it obvious? Washing." Laxus threw her a questioning look as if saying _duh._

"That." Lucy pointed a finger on the overloaded cloths. "…isn't called washing. That. Is called dumping." She glared at him.

"Huh?" Laxus raised his voice. True enough, Lucy was still scared every time his tone took an octave higher. But not this time. Not when the world matters the most.

"Are you a freaking deaf! Are Dragon Slayers deaf?!" She shouted, threw her arms up in the air in frustration. And that was when everything went personal.

"What," He scoffed. "So, now Celestial Spirit mages are always right. Nobody informed me!"

"That's because you are an idiot!" She took a step towards him as if to defend her territory, which in this case were her clothes soaked in that monstrous mess. "Who on their right mind would throw all clothes in the washing machine at the same time?! And what the hell's wrong with you, putting a diaper in there?! A used diaper!"

"Well, I'm sorry for helping!" He shouted, sarcastically, stepping towards her. He was threatening but she will not be fazed. Not now. Not when her Heart Kreuz collection was in the brink of putridity.

"Well, you might as well not help at all!" She took a brave step closer.

"Well, you might as well marry another man!" Laxus closed the remaining distance between them and that was when he realized that he dealt the final blow. Lucy's features shifted to that of a broken one, her lips stuttering and her shoulders rose in surprise. Her eyes watered and before he could regain himself, she ran inside.

Great.

Now, he had to woo Lucy, adding to the fact that there's still laundry left to do.

Where's Mrs. Spetto when you need her?

Lucy Heartfilia, in all of her years, was a crybaby.

She picked a damn fight and now she lost. What humiliation she felt and what an immature she had become. She's supposed to be the caring, nurturing and understanding part of this household and yet she was the first to lose her patience. And now, she was crying. She stopped herself from running and recomposed herself by wiping all the tears in her cheeks.

'Laxus will woo me any second now but for the meantime, I'll see to those three.' She mentally reassured herself and made her merry way towards the nursery room. They were still asleep when she got there. Thank Mavis! She could swear that her voice reached the peak of the mountain near their residence.

A second passed.

A minute.

An hour.

An hour turned into two.

Two hours turned into—for God's sake, just where the hell was that idiot?! It's already dark.

It's already dark…That thought echoed within the confines of her mind.

Dark…

Dark…

Dark…

'Don't tell me he ran off to be with someone els—oh he better not be cajoling with that Chico Girl or I'll swea…' A feeling of dread crept in within her. What if he really did? She did push him aside. She recounted everything she said. _Deaf. Idiot. Don't help at all. _And he said that she should marry another man. Uh-oh. That mere thought had her sitting up from the bed she had waited for hours. She ran towards the door but before she creak open the knob, she cast a glance at their children. Good, they were still asleep. Exiting, she made a mad dash throughout the corridors without as much as making sounds. Great, now she's a ninja too.

'A jealous woman does better research than the Magic Council.' Ah, Lucy could practically hear Mirajane's proverbs on femininity. Yeah, yeah, you're right now, Mirajane-san.

She opened the rooms, searched the kitchen and dining area, passed the halls and the lounges. She practically memorized every nook and cranny of this fortress and she found none. Not his hair nor hide, not even his colossal shadow. Where was he? She panicked, fidgeted and jumped in place.

'He…he…he doesn't love me anymore.' That was what she came in conclusion. That sudden thought had her gasping for air and bawling her eyes out. She trudged to wherever her feet may take her. She can't face her children. Not like this. God, she's an idiot. She's a freaking idiot for trading Laxus for her Heart Kreuz collection. Why would she do that? Now, her sons and daughter will grow without a father. Her heart sank. How can she repair this?

Then she smelled something flowery.

Her eyes snapped open. Laxus was here. So, that why he was late! He brought me flowers to woo her…wait. Her head snapped in different direction in her frantic search for that man. There were no Laxuses around. And then did she realize that that flowery scent came from the detergent soap. Blasted soap! Mrs. Spetto just came back earlier than expected. She sighed in disappointment.

"Oi! Why are you sighing there, Bug Eyes?!" Now, she's hearing him. God, she's gone loony. Assuming was one thing but hearing things? Oh, no. That was fifty shades of stupidity, Lucy. She turned away, fully intending on sleeping the whole night with her babies to find comfort. She must have been thoroughly exhausted to hear Laxus' voic—"I said Why are you sighing there, Bug Eyes?!" It was a shout now. She should quickly take her rest now, seriously.

Something clanged at her head.

"Hey! Watch it!" She rubbed the sore spot on her head and glared at Mrs. Spetto for hitting her. She glared down, seriously that old woman was short. But she didn't found any apron but black pants. Oh, my God! There's a freaking burglar in the house. She backed away, trying to find her keys. They were left at the nursery room. Shit.

'Okay, I can still fight. Laxus taught me hand-to-hand combat.' She readied herself for the impact, eyeing her opponent. He was bare-chested and he's large. Oh, shit! It's not just a burglar but a rapist. Oh, Laxus might have cheated on her but there was no way she will let other men ravage her body.

She looked at him eye-to-eye. His eyebrow raised in question. He was blonde and there were soap suds on his face and arms. He was…he was…he was Laxus.

"What are you doing?" He asked, a guffaw was obviously trying to escape his lips, Lucy could bet on it.

"Laxus!" In that moment, her voice broke and hugged him. "I'm sowwy…" came her muffled voice. She hugged him tighter, not bothering the dampness that began to spread in her cloths. "I'm sorry for overreacting."

Laxus could barely believe what just happened. Here he was, trying to wash their clothes because seriously this girl just ran off, leaving him to deal with this heap and now, she was this. A crying mess. Women. He sighed and rested his palms over her head as she hugged him tighter.

"I'm sorry too." He leaned down and whispered in her ear. He said some things he didn't mean and she was right, the clothes have really gone destructive with its unworldly smell.

"What are you doing anyway?" It was after a while that Lucy remembered to be a lady and recompose herself when she noticed that her garments as of the moment were soaked with suds clinging on the cloth.

"Washing clothes." He said simply, walking back towards the rows and rows of cloths hanging in the wires. The white and colored were separated, with tees, pants, dresses and coats were arranged in the first rows. His and hers rule was established, with Laxus' in the left side and hers on the right. The children's baby clothes were joined in the following rows, disregarding whose bib was this or whose mittens were this. And the blankets and others were in the last row.

"How did y-?" Lucy was beyond astonished but before she could sing her praises, Laxus put a finger on her lips. It tasted like soap. She tried to retaliate and start another verbal war but he put his Sound Pod on her ears. "Wha-?" She tried again.

"Shush" He shushed her as he clicked a button.

_When your legs don't work like they used to before  
And I can't sweep you off of your feet  
Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love?  
Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks?_

_And, darling, I will be loving you 'til we're 70_  
_And, baby, my heart could still fall as hard at 23_  
_And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways_  
_Maybe just the touch of a hand_  
_Well, me—I fall in love with you every single day_  
_And I just wanna tell you I am_

_So honey now_  
_Take me into your loving arms_  
_Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_  
_Place your head on my beating heart_  
_I'm thinking out loud_  
_That maybe we found love right where we are_

_When my hair's all but gone and my memory fades_  
_And the crowds don't remember my name_  
_When my hands don't play the strings the same way_  
_I know you will still love me the same_

_'Cause honey your soul could never grow old, it's evergreen_  
_And, baby, your smile's forever in my mind and memory_  
_I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways_  
_Maybe it's all part of a plan_  
_Well, I'll just keep on making the same mistakes_  
_Hoping that you'll understand_

_But, baby, now_  
_Take me into your loving arms_  
_Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_  
_Place your head on my beating heart_  
_Thinking out loud_  
_That maybe we found love right where we are_

_So, baby, now_  
_Take me into your loving arms_  
_Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_  
_Oh, darling, place your head on my beating heart_  
_I'm thinking out loud_  
_That maybe we found love right where we are_  
_Oh, baby, we found love right where we are_  
_And we found love right where we are_

* * *

"Yeah. Those were the days." Lucy sighed in contentment, smiling at Laxus. He inched closer from his seat, carefully avoiding Lucia in her sleep and kissed Lucy in her lips. A chaste kiss. Because seriously, they can't have a make-up session even if their audience was asleep.

"I love you. Forever." He whispered huskily.

"I love you too. For always." Lucy smiled and planted a kiss on his lips.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I am very sorry for everything. For leaving anyone hanging. I am seriously out of ideas, combined with the internship, ugh, there goes my life called vacation. *sigh* But I leave you this, guys, which bring me back to my earlier statement. I am sorry for the length of this part. This was just an idea that came to me a while ago, when the song "SHE" by Elvis Costello played in my playlist while I'm going home. This is mainly fluff and OOC.**

**By the way, thank you for the one that added my story to the community, ****LaLu and Love traingles. You have my gratitude! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Laxus watched his wife.

Maybe it was after an hour—he couldn't tell—but something about the way Lucy's head was uncomfortably resting on the glass window of the carriage and the continuous rocking of their transportation made him recall a memory buried in their years. That's right; it was their little moment in that train boarding towards Clover Town when she prodded about his past and dictated him to lay his head on her lap.

That's right, he watched her as she dozed off to dream land while she rested her chin on her palm and her brow on the train glass.

Truthfully, he never even slept that time, he was just carefully watching each rise and fall of her chest, observing the way her lashes flutter each time a wind blew, how her sleeping face changed from a loony smile to an uncomfortable frown. Despite the amnesia she had, there was this subtle feeling of peace in her features. He remembered that he almost barked in laughter as she lost the balance of her propped arm and her head groggily fell. But he held it in because he wanted to observe her in silence longer, undisturbed. Because at that point of his life, he realized that she…Lucy Heartfilia, may not be what she may seem inside her shell.

She was always happy in a crowd, with the bunch of idiots she called team, with that demonic barmaid, with that drunkard Cana, with the bookworm Levy, with her valued Spirits and with the people they've both sworn to protect, Fairy Tail. She was a beauty. Graceful. Well-bred. Refined. A lady. But among those virtues of a higher upbringing, she has strength, independence, humility. She never treated his Fairy Tail as servants. In fact, she may as well be the beast. He smiled, knowing that those cahoots Natsu and Gray were no match to her _hell hath no fury. _She was the person that can turn each day into a heaven or a hell.

But more than that, she was a hundred different things. She has the body to lust for but the enigma about her was the fact that she was no whore. She was reserved and educated. A little on the nerd side—okay, too much on the nerd side— because she has a dream to fulfill but it didn't involve just finding the right man, marrying him into the sunset and frolic in the house wearing only a pink, frilly apron for her husband. No, that's not it. She endeavors to be a writer, a novelist. She dreams of writing about her adventures with Fairy Tail, as her meddlesome team mates gracefully put it.

It was that particular moment in his life that he realized that, out of all the women he had met, she was the one woman he'll remember till the day he dies. But back then, when he hasn't completely enamored by this enigma named Lucy Heartfilia, never he would have thought that she'll be his reason to survive.

It was thanks to all the heavens above that he was now with her in the present time, he was with the why and wherefore he's alive, with the one he'll care for through the rough in many years. He has her. Laxus has Lucy just like how Samson has Delilah or Adam has Eve. Where Lucy goes, Laxus have got to be because he'll take her laughter and her tears and make them all souvenirs. And now, he finally realized—no, probably a long, long time ago when he met her in his teenage years, he had already realized—that the meaning of his life was, is and will be…

"She." Laxus smiled.

* * *

**EDIT: To the reviewer xxLALUFAN143xx, I can't seem to find your account, so I have to be a little creative in conveying my reply. I really hope that this message reaches you. Thank you for your kind words. I am glad that someone considers me as a dedicated writer. And about your question: Yes. Fairy Tail continuously airs here in our country but sadly, I'm not updated about the "to be aired" episodes. *sighs*. I hope you'll find this. Thank You! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Lucy woke up to the blasting lights and a raucous summons of someone of familiarity. She sat up and rubbed off the drowse from her eyes. The call was from Mrs. Spetto, her stance chastising. What? Did she somehow do an erroneous act that somehow ignited their Housekeeper's fury? She was quite positive that she was to receive a silly jab of bouts pertaining to her…

"You woke up late again, young miss." And indeed, she was proven accurate, even if the thought has not been completely concluded. She released a breath of air. In the entirety of her sixteen years of living, each one of her waking moment was met by the sight of Mrs. Spetto's litany about her tardiness.

"Sorry." Lucy quipped, taking the sheets off of her and standing up, stretching her arms and yawning.

"Young miss, your father wishes to have an audience with you.." Again? Lucy expected as such. Mrs. Spetto approached the massive wardrobe beside the huge vanity and searched for a dress. It was one of the things that boggled Lucy to no end. Why on Earthland should she wear one too many cloths when she was simply to meet her father for only mere minutes? It's not that she was one to protest. Regardless the feverish temperature, she cannot refute the allure that these garments possessed.

'And these could probably sustain enough children for a month or so, when I market the lot.' She thought ruefully. In spite of the glamour, she just cannot perceive the point anymore. She could live without them. Then it dawned to her. Probably, today was one of those days that her father will marry her off to some well-off nobleman to secure the maintenance of the Heartfilia Railways and be wealthier until he could no longer know what he will do with all the jewels, blah, blah, blah. Lucy felt sick, her own father trying to sell her off. She felt laughing at herself and she felt like screaming. And she felt like crying. Was this some sort of Earthland's sick sort of jest to her? Was her life some sort of film?

What was that again? Oh, that's right. Once upon a long time ago, when Mama was still around, they would watch shows in a huge Movie Lacrima. There was this rich, young lady who fancied a destitute young man in a cruise ship. Lucy supposed it was romantic, falling in love in a ship. The boy passed away in the cold of the waters. Lucy remembered she cried in that part. In the end, they were reunited again when the rich lady grew an old woman and died in her sleep. Lucy both felt the relief and grief. Too many feelings in that one. But there was this one line in particular that she could always associate. Back then, she didn't mind it one bit, but now…oh, by Jove, she looked the part.

_'It was the ship of dreams to everyone else. To me it was a slave ship, taking me back to America in chains. Outwardly, I was everything a well brought up girl should be. Inside, I was screaming.'_

Lucy bit back a growl. Oh, bloody right. A lady never, ever, ever growl. A lady should be graceful, refined and elegant. Neither do they growl nor burp or scream. They smile in a small way and when they laugh, they put their fingers in their lips and giggle slightly. A lady should stand poised and sit straight. A lady always clasps her hands together. A lady bloody this. A lady bleeding that.

"Young miss?" Mrs. Spetto's face came to her sight, snapping her attention to the present.

"Huh? What is it?"

"Is this dress to your liking, young miss?" Lucy briefly glanced at the dress and nodded her head. What was the point anyway? She was going to be sold off no matter what she wore, be it rags or plastic bags.

"Come, the young miss should take a bath." Another maid ushered her to the bathroom. She sighed. She cannot see what was the point in resisting anyways? One way or another, even if she deny this time, her father will perpetually find some businessman, who coincidentally have a son of her age for her to wed and produce a son. Was some breeding animal now? The more this day passes on, the more fitting— or as commoners say, beautifying—she undergoes, the more she got fearful. What can she do now?

"Leave." She whispered. She believed she can bathe by herself. She's not an infant anymore! What, Father cannot trust his own daughter to take care of herself? No, halt, it was not a 'daughter', since the more appropriate and befitting term was a capital. She was a capital to propagate and expand the business. Jude does not wish for his capital to be a damaged good or his profit will diminish. It was simply Economics.

Oh, how she felt disgusted at herself. She soaked herself in the tub without so much as taking her clothing off and scrubbed herself until she saw her skin was red and felt it prickly. Probably this time, she can lessen the sensation of disgust. Perhaps with this, she can be pristine clean again. She stood up and turned the shower in its maximum, sat at the tiled floor and then she cried on her knees. Why? Why was everything so unfair? Mama left her. Papa doesn't care. And now she was to be sold off to some stranger. Perchance, was it all just a bad dream—a nightmare she will soon wake up from? She thought, not.

And she just sobbed herself to sleep.

* * *

"Oi, Laxus. What was the mission again?" It was Evergreen, his cosmetically-addicted team mate.

"Huh?!" Laxus took of his Sound Pod and looked behind him. She was huffing. Behind her were Freed and Bickslow, silent but breathing hard. They were probably tired of all the walking they did from the train station. Tch, it wasn't his fault anyways that they were always following him around like lost puny puppies.

"Master said none of the sort. There were no papers. It was probably a private matter, considering our client." The green-haired mage answered, stoic.

"Who?" Ever turned her head towards the rune caster. Would you look at that, Laxus inwardly groaned, they didn't even know who the client was. It was a good thing that this group has someone level-headed.

"Mr. Jude Heartfilia." He replied, dusting his clothes off of imaginary dust.

'I'll take that back.' The Thunder Mage resisted the urge to facepalm. This Freed Justine might be level-headed but his vanity level surpasses even that of Ever.

"Rich men and their need to impress." Bickslow came into life, tongue sticking out and cackling like a rabid dog.

"Rich men! Rich men!" The babies, as Bickslow would like to call them, repeated in a grating voice. Man, Laxus thought, he has a bunch of weirdos for team mates. Actually, they were not team mates but more like people working under him—and since it's a mouthful to repeat it to the people who asked on what was his relationship with them, he opted to use the term team mates.

"Then when are we going to be at that rich man's place and be served by maids and butlers?" Evergreen demanded.

"Gotta say though, this city's huge!" Bickslow laughed again.

"Uh, Bicklsow…" Freed whispered, coming closer to the taller man.

"What?" The Medieval sallet-wearing mage just looked at him in confusion.

"This is the place." Freed turned back, ignoring the gaping faces of the two and proceeded walking. "Come on. Mr. Heartfilia hates tardiness." Laxus stood there, staring at his retreating form. Damn that green-head's smart mouth.

"How did you know? Did Master told?" Ever quipped, probably regaining her ability to speak. She might have already recounted the things that she would order the servants here.

"Nope. Just time is money." And with that, they all steeled themselves for the sure tongue-lashing they will receive to this man who could probably own half of this continent.

* * *

"Young miss! Young miss!" There was this loud pounding of the door. Groggily, she stood up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. There was this _pitter-patter _sound and the sensation of cold needles upon her skin. Lucy bit back a gasp. She was still in the shower, fully clothed in her nightgown and body barely scrubbed with soap.

'Oh Shii…' Oh, Lucy briefly recalled that young ladies don't swear. "I'm almost done!" She called out; worried that she might be presumed dead by the people here. Oh, wait, maybe it was better that she pretend to have died in hypothermia. Maybe then, she would not be sold off to some random pervert. A bitter laugh almost escaped her lips. She reined it in. No, she will not allow herself to lose against her father.

If it's a lack of civility that her father wants, then it's a lack of civility he shall get. Now that her mind has taken a proper rest, everything to her was clear now. A prince, riding a white steed, will not rescue her from her distress. She will have save herself. She will not let her life be decided by someone else anymore. What she wanted isn't money, pretty dresses, or fortune forced upon her.

'I'm not Lucky Lucy of the Heartfilia anymore. I will join that guild, even if I lose a limb." She decided. Considering things, the probability that her father will talk to her about some arranged marriage was high. She could bet that he might even have employed mages to guard her safe journey to some bloody place and they might have already arrived here. Simply running away will not suffice. She has to do this with style and when the situation called for a fight, she would have to use the Keys her mother gave her.

She might not be a fully-realized mage yet, but she felt it when she first used one of the Golden Keys. She has neither experience nor the strength but by Jove, she will use all book knowledge she has just to escape this prison, one way or another.

She dismantled her already drenched garments and wrapped a towel in her bare body. Time to make appearances. First, she will exit this bathroom and act like a subdued lady, dismissing all of the maids. Once done, she will pack light. Her favorite pink suitcase would probably do the job; she will pack only the necessities she could fix inside: civilian clothing would have to be her top priority, one or two formal dress, toiletries, her letters to Mama and her mementos, the books Maya's Forest and whatever that she could think of. Second, she will go with whatever her father planned and once there, she will make her getaway.

'Mama, I'm doing it. I'll be a mage just like you were.' She smiled. She will be independent. The thought made her grin in excitement. Come to think of it, she only has two of the twelve Zodiac Keys: Aquarius and Cancer. 'I know, I will collect all twelve, Mama. I will venture the continent for a year to seek for them and then once a year have already passed, I will enlist to a guild and then search again with my new companions.' She resolved.

Lucy sighed in contentment. Perhaps, this was the final time she could step a foot in this place, the place where Mama's remaining memories lie. A tear rolled down her cheek. No, no matter how much it pained her, she will accomplish her dreams.

'I know, that if Mama is here, she would say the same.' She wiped the tears in her eyes. Just one last time, she will offer a song. A song she will dedicate to Mama and also Papa and, and…to all the people that have treated her with kindness in this place. Just a single piece to bid farewell.

* * *

It was official. He was lost in so many different ways.

Damn.

Laxus just excused himself to make his rounds throughout this palace—because he's a proud Fairy Tail mage and he better do a great job protecting this place or the guild will receive another negative beating, a big beating he may add since obviously the owner of this mansion was an influential person—when he found himself lost. He had already scoured each nook and cranny of this place and he could swear that every part, every hall was identical. The architect of this mansion was either a genius OCD or an idiot for not putting up signs. He tried smelling his way around but damn, even his advanced sense of smell was lost. He tried his hearing but he can't hear his team mates' wailing and only the thuds of feet, probably from the attendants of this household.

Why was he here anyway? Oh, right. It was assigned to him by Gramps, saying that he trusts him enough to complete this mission cleanly and absolutely no space for failures because the client this time was one of the most powerful men in this continent.

'I mean, there was Erza or…' He made a complete halt when he tried counting for other suitable candidates but couldn't find any. Oh, yeah, Fairy Tail was like that. There was no one else besides him who has a perfect track record of missions. Natsu and Happy were completely out of the context. They were the both the personification of a person without any sense of appropriation. Oh, hell, even the more mature Gray. Who would want a stripper in a place where royal bloods gather? And Erza might have earned her S-Class status young but even she has her moments. Those three, Laxus was glad that the thought of being team mates hadn't even crossed their minds…or recruit another member…Fairy Tail would be a fucking laughingstock if that were to happen. There were others too but…Mirajane lost her powers. Gildarts was now in his second year of one-hundred year quest. Cana has potential, he could admit that much but then again, who would invite a drunkard in place of decorum? Might as well pair her up with Gray. Drunkard and Stripper. And that weird Mystogan has gone MIA.

'As things stood now, I could even conquer Fairy Tail without batting an eyelash.' He thought. But that's purely hypothetical. He sighed again. Damn, he sighs too much these days. It was like he's getting old. Those ungrateful idiots, in the end, one way or another, one member will be bound to destroy something expensive or humiliate themselves. He sighed. Now, he would humiliate himself for being lost. It was all Gramps fault.

And that's when he heard it. A melody. One of which he can't forget. **(A/N: I implore you to listen to this song on YT by Olaf Adamietz, when reading this part: Titanic Piano-My Heart Will Go On)**

Gentle. It was a piano. The first few notes were slow and solemn like those of the songs in cathedral. It must have meant that this performance just started. And if there was a performance, there was a performer. An animal or monster certainly can't play a piano, so he therefore concluded that it must be a human, unless this place houses a ghost—and he highly doubts that. The tempo picked up. He followed the song. Maybe his ears would cooperate this time. He took the straight hall. The tone changed. There was this _clarity_. Laxus knew enough of songs to be able to associate melodies with words. It changed again. It has this distinct feeling of _venture_. There, finally, he managed to pinpoint the source. He took a left turn and found himself carried by the cadence as he passed rows of pristine white Doric columns. From the distance he could observe that the room was white and on left side was an arc window. The room was relatively small but farther in the center was a narrow, white, circular staircase with golden intricate railings. In the centermost part was a black piano played by a…he screeched to a halt by the door.

'I-it can't be.' His eyes locked onto her figure. He can't believe it. Was it truly her? Was this the day when he could finally meet her again? The one sitting by the instrument was a blonde and even though her back was onto him, he could swear she looked similar to the girl he met years ago. Could she be the girl who tried to save the person in the carriage? She was wearing an elaborate rose-colored dress. Her hair was done in a bun. It was then at that moment that light filtered by the window shone at the room. The gentle rays basked her the ethereal glow and the shadows aired her the glory of reverence.

Graceful.

He snapped himself from his stupor and listened. The song has depth to it and each key, it took new meanings. There was this sense of _struggle_, like she was trying to break free. The piece bore the meaning of the sadness of being caged and not finding a way to escape…the solemn start but amidst it all, she found the clarity and courage to not give in. She found a saving grace. This girl wants to venture the world. She wants to feel alive. He closed his eyes, feeling the following notes. Laxus decided that this was better than listening to his Sound Pod. Even though some notes were being repeated, this girl has the talent to make it speak volumes. She has taken the song into new heights. And that was when Laxus knew why the song felt so familiar.

This song was at the movie Evergreen begged them to watch. Titanic.

It was that movie that has him, Freed and Bickslow listen to the endless wailings, bawling and snifflings of their only female team mate. Maybe to some degree, he understood Evergreen's woes now. This girl must have related to the female protagonist, who was it again? Rose? And then the song ended in a simple note but to him, the feeling was something akin to the _closing of curtains_. The finale.

'Was this girl saying her resolve and saying goodbye?' Laxus mused.

He heard the screech of the wooden seat and he opened his eyes to see her standing, back still facing him. He felt like he should say something…something to this familiar stranger. He opened his mouth, only to gape. Quick, what can he say? "Amazing." That was the only word that he could say.

The girl must have been surprised, seeing as she obviously jumped from her place. Laxus took a step forward. The girl whose face he still didn't see poised to run towards the stairs.

"Wait." He raised his right hand, trying to grasp her shoulders but before he could reach her, she ran towards the stairs, leaving him alone in the white room. Damn. He didn't even have the chance to ask for her name or even hear her voice. That way he could ascertain that this girl and the girl he met years ago were one and the same. No, he decided, he will follow her. Not later, but now. He has already waited many years. This girl will not escape. He has longer legs and he could cover the same distance she ran in half a time but before he could make a grab at the railing…

"Laxus-sama, Mr. Heartfilia calls for us." And of course, there will always have to be someone to stop him from going. He turned his head. The way that his three subordinates raised their eyebrows in question gnawed at him. Tch. Annoying imbeciles. Just when he was about to solve the one thing that bugged him for years, this happened. What a bunch of bull. Muttering curses, he took off. Damn that girl for escaping him.

"Oi, Laxus!" Someone called to him. It was Bickslow. "What's wrong and why are you there?"

"What's wrong! What's wrong!" The _babies _repeated again.

Laxus sent the Sith Mage a glare that instantaneously shut him up. Obviously, he can't pummel his own team mate to death so…damn; he'll applaud and sing praises to whoever beat the annoying shit out of Bickslow.

"Enough sulking. We're here." Evergreen commanded. Bitch. She pushed open the intricate double door and entered a study room. Laxus took the time to glance around. To the left from the entrance, sitting in front of a column, is a very high, ornamental structure bearing a flowerpot. Built in the walls throughout the room is a series of identical bookshelves packed full of books, possessing arched tops adorned by simple motifs, and, on the other side of the room from the door is a massive, similarly decorated desk, and large armchair. The desk is located right in front of a pair of large windows, possessing double curtains with decorated top parts. The armchair turned and there was the man who was one of the wealthiest and most recognizable companies in the Kingdom of Fiore, Jude Heartfilia.

Jude was a relatively tall middle-aged man with black eyes and slicked back blond hair and a matching, extremely trim mustache, and a rather firm, square jaw. The man's hair is kept extremely neat and trim, and he was wearing a brown suit, probably an expensive tailored one.

Laxus observed him and he didn't like this person one bit. He has the aura of a shrewd and calculating man. The way he stood from his seat made him remember his own father. This man, Jude Heartfilia, is a ruthless and cold man. He eyed them with disdain as if to say that they were of the lowest class, barbarians. Condescending. For a person with a Heartfilia surname, this man seems to bear no heart at all.

'Manners, Laxus. Manners.' Laxus chided himself to be polite because this man could easily crush Fairy Tail with just a snap of his fingers.

"Please wait. My daughter is…" He started, smiling but then paused. Laxus found that it was faked. So, this was how businessmen handle things. "..being difficult."

"Excuse me, sire." A woman appeared by the door. She was a short, middle-aged woman with a square-shaped face. She has long, dark purple hair tied in a ponytail behind her head and black eyes. Her attire consisted of a long, green dress with pink-colored sleeves with golden edges, complete with larger cuffs, an apron tied around her waist, a small mantle covering her shoulders and simple shoes. On her head was a maid hat. She was probably a maid. Laxus mentally rolled his eyes at that statement.

"What is it, Mrs. Spetto." The Jude Heartfilia spoke in a stern voice that made the old woman jump from her place.

"Young Miss Lucy said that she will be waiting at the carriage. She also said the she already knew of the agenda today so there was no more any reason to attend the meeting." The maid spoke in panicked and worried tone. Mr. Heartfilia truly was a frightening man.

And what of this Miss Lucy ? Laxus grew irritated. He and his team mates travelled here just for her and she just stood them up? This was beyond the point of humiliation! To think that he and his team mates, who are all capable mages would stoop so low to this kind of job! This was insulting to their abilities! If he has a choice in this matter, he'll drag Little Miss Snooty Princess even if he has to grab her scalp. Or better yet, walk away from this place. Like father, like daughter. Who knew that a quote like that would exist? And here, Laxus thought that the son only took after the father and not the daughter. Bastard for a father and bitch for a daughter. Tch. Heartfilia Konzern really was composed of haughty people.

'Patience, Laxus. This is still a mission.' He reminded himself of that or he would have snapped and zap these people to fucking infinity.

"Very well." The businessman sighed. They turned their heads to him. "You are dismissed, Mrs. Spetto." And then he wiped his brow with a handkerchief. Laxus gritted his teeth. Damn these rich people for wasting his time. Jude squinted his eyes to them. And spoke in an insincere voice. "I'm sorry about my daughter. Anyways, back to business. I want the four of you to accompany my daughter to the Junelle Mansion. There will be a ball held there for the choosing of a bride. Make sure she doesn't escape. Don't worry. Your efforts will be rewarded…" He paused and sized the four of them from up to down. Laxus resisted the urge to punch this man's face. Was he looking down upon them? The nerve of this ma… "abundantly. Royal attire would be given to you. Dismissed."

"Pompous bastard." Ever said as they left the room.

'You got that right.' Laxus could feel that he and Evergreen would be great friends.

"Excuse me." Someone spoke to them. It was a maid and she was calling for them to come nearer. "Come to this room and change." She squeaked and entered the double doors.

They followed her inside and were rewarded by the sight of hundreds of expensive-looking clothes. Laxus heard someone heaved. It was probably Evergreen. He saw a blur of green that raced towards the dresses. Yeah, Evergreen alright. He sighed and walked towards the closet with coats hanging from it. Okay, time to play dress up.

They exited the front door after almost an hour—courtesy of Evergreen—of changing. They put their 'barbaric' clothes in their separate bags and brought it with them. He stared at the mask given to him by one of the maids. Yeah, it's a masquerade. There's no point in it if he doesn't have one. He looked at his teammates: Evergreen's wore a green ball gown; Freed's were a crimson coat, Bicklow indigo and his being black. Their masks matched their color palette.

They exited the front door and were rewarded by the sight of two carriages. They were gestured towards the second one. And no one was there. What the hell was with this arrangement? Laxus mentally screamed. He felt like ruffling his hair and throwing his arms in the air in frustration. He had this nagging suspicion that the one at the music room was none other than the Princess herself. Just when he thought that he will be able to share—and see the face of this so-called Miss Lucy Heartfilia—the carriage of the young miss, they were assigned to another coachman. What, are they too dirty or rich enough to breathe the same air as this woman? He gritted his teeth. Bastard.

It was after a while that he was able to calm himself down using his keep-calm-and-you'll-see-her-later mantra. He was sitting beside the coachman, with the other three inside. It was too crowded there and he doesn't want to share their sweat—and this coat doesn't do any help at all—and be a smelly mess later. Their carriage was following the one that housed the lady. They were now travelling towards a river. There should be a bridge over there.

They finally came out of the foliage. And lookie here, there were about fifty bandits that surrounded them. Great, now he'll be sweaty when this was over. But, this could be the chance he was waiting for. If these bandits attacked the lady's coach, then she will have to get out. He'll finally see her face now. And he's really pissed right now, he could use some breather. He grinned.

And off went the first coach. It headed towards the bridge as some of the bandits hoarded it.

"Freed, Ever, Bicklow!" He called as the door blasted open. "Freed, take the right, Ever left and Bicklow at the back. I'll follow the princess." He barked orders as they ran towards their position but before her could reach the still running coach, the bandits lunged at him. Damn.

* * *

"Guidare-san, what is happening?" Lucy cried as she almost slammed at the door. Her suitcase jumped into the air, she stood up and caught it just before it hit the seat. She settled it at the floor, under the seat.

"We are being attacked, Young Miss." The coachman hollered. She glanced at the window and saw that they were dangerously running on the bridge with masked men tailing after them. One jumped and aimed towards her but he crashed at the glass before he could reach her.

"Guidare-san, bring us across the bridge. We have to halt." She ordered. They first have to be settled on safer grounds before they could launch a counterattack. Yes, she will fight. What would her father say when he heard her just now? He'll mostly reprimand her for even speaking the word as it was akin to blasphemy. There was no way she will allow herself to be taken away, now when she could almost taste her freedom. It was imperative for her to fight. The carriage lurched forward and made an abrupt stop. She was almost thrown towards the other side but fortunately, she was able to hold at the door's handle. She pulled it open and ran towards her coachman, to check if he was injured in any way.

"Are you alright, Guidare-san?" She asked without taking her eyes off their assailants. She tried to feel the keys in her thighs. Oh, gosh… she was sure she put them…in her suitcase! She ground her teeth as she counted the men who were ganging up on them. Ten. Thankfully, no one was humongous. She grasped the whip that the coachman used for the horses. She had equestrian lessons since she the age of eight. She can use that knowledge now. She cracked the whip to threathen them to back away.

Two men simultaneously lunged at her, their knives on point. Lucy took a step back and flung her whip towards them, hitting one in the cheeks and the other square on the face. She heard a _bang. _She scrunched her eyes, thinking that it hit her, but it did not. A bullet just missed her. She put a stance, brought her whip downwards and whizzed the cracker at the gunman's hand. The impact caused the man to lose hold of the weapon as he caressed the sore spot with his other hand. He glared at her with malice but he probably realized that he wasn't holding his gun. He looked around and found it at his foot. Lucy took the chance and sent the whip towards its handle, coiling it. She pulled it to her hand and tossed it towards the coachman. She might have done some great things but the men were still far from fainting. The three people she just hit had already recovered. They were rapidly closing in. Quick, Lucy, she told herself. She can't reach her Keys now as the path was blocked. And this ball gown does not even provide mobility. Seriously, this was why nobles were so easy to kidnap. They can't run with these bundles.

A crackle of electricity roared throughout the whole clearing. She trailed her eyes towards the source of that sound. One of the mages must be using Thunder Magic. Her knees almost buckled, not because of hopelessness but how the Magical Pressure felt. That mage was probably an S-Class. Bloody, Papa thought it all out. How on Earthland can she escape a high-tier wizard? She shook her head. This was not the time to think of such things. She must first overcome her present challenge.

She observed how the lightning sliced through the air and sent stray tendrils around the area, including the river. The river! That's it. If she could somehow lead the bandits towards the water, she will be able to defeat them all at once. Well, there's a possibility that she might get electrocuted but she has her whip. She could use it to escape.

She made a mad dash towards the river. And just as she predicted, they followed her. She waded through the waters, up in the middle, drenching them up until waists. She heard some snicker shared between her assailants. She can't let them know that she was just baiting them. She has to make it like it was just a mere escape.

One of them attacked. He was obviously thin despite the baggy clothes. Lucky. She dodged a sword that was supposed to cut her open; it sent splashes of water across the area and her top. She coiled the whip in the man's neck and sent him barreling towards the others, tackling them along and soaking all of their bodies.

"Give it up, girlie." One spoke as all of them stood up. He laughed maniacally.

"Never." She spoke, trying to hide her growing fear. She has to stall or everything would have been for naught. Where was that lightning strike when you needed it the most?

"You are outnumbered." Another snickered. Lucy gasped as everyone has already encircled her. How did that happen?

"You are obviously rich. Be a good girl and come with us." The other teased.

"We'll use you as a bargaining chip." The other grinned.

That again. She was now still being referred to as something with a price again. She almost attacked that person when she heard something ominous, in a way that it echoed throughout the whole area while it sent shivers down her spine and made her hair stand on end.

"_Resounding through the air, the roar of thunder, plunge from the heavens and reap destruction!_" A large bolt of lightning descended from the sky and hit something beside the bridge. She looked for any space that she could escape through but no. Their arms were raised as if to catch her when she dared to take a route. That's right, up. She hurled the whip towards the railing of the bridge and pulled herself up, dodging the stray lightning that came from the cliff. She heard the crackle of the energy and agonized screams of her opponents. She sighed in victory as she used the whip and swung towards the dry land.

"Are you alright, Young Miss?" The panicked voice of Guidare greeted her. He was crying "A thousand apologies, M'lady!"

"It's alright." She patted the sholulder of her driver.

"Oh no, your clothes are drenched!" He cried. She was about to say that it was nothing but he cut her short. "There's a spare dress inside the coach. You can also change there." He hurriedly ran towards the carriage, opening it for her. Again, bloody, Papa thought it all out.

"That's about it." Freed said to Laxus.

"Yeah." Laxus can't believe it. He still didn't see her face. With all the commotion they've faced, she didn't even run towards him. True, he was supposed to be there with her, protecting her— and looking at her face—but what the hell was up with that woman?! Come on, if he wasn't able to be with her, she was bound to run like a little lady, scared out of her wits. It was all these stupid weaklings' fault for taking his view of her. He was intent on his quest in seeing her face when these idiots blocked him. Now, the princess was back in her coach, probably drinking tea. And they were to continue their travel.

Was the world that against him seeing her face?

Damn.

* * *

And it was night when they have arrived at the gates.

It was high and the black metals were bent in intricate swirling fashion. Both sides were fastened on gigantic concrete walls. On the right top sided was a watch post. Laxus sat up from beside the coachman. Man, it was cold, he mused as he fixed his furry coat. His eyes trailed towards the carriage before them, the coach that housed The Oh-So-Graceful Miss Lucy. Hours were spent travelling and he hasn't seen her face.

The gate opened after the guards checked the coach. The guard then proceeded to them. Yeah, like they'll steal from this place. They'd first get lost in this before they could even find the restroom; what more of the treasure. Their carriage followed after a so-called thorough inspection.

If the Heartfilia Konzern owned the half of this continent, then Junelle Corporation probably owned the other half.

The coachman maneuvered in the paved concrete road. This was probably the garden, seeing as beyond the brick roads, were all the greenery. Beneath the dim light of the moon, he could still register the rose bushes and the tall and thick foliage. There was light in his peripheral vision and he could hear the distinct classical sounds of an orchestra. They were almost there. Before them, in the center of this foliage was a fountain. He ignored it.

Damn these clothes. Who the hell wear these kinds of clothes?! They were for the wimpy. Laxus swore that if someone made a mistake of removing his fur coat, he'll blast him. And to think he has to wear a mask! What, was his scar too hideous? Don't rich men don't want to see an imperfection? The coach passed the fountain. They made a right turn and passed the front of the tall Greek-looking building where the carriages stopped and the men in black suits opened the door to let the guests exit their transportation and enter the building while being greeted.

'Time to see your face, princess.' He smirked. Finally, he'll be able to see the girl behind the mask. And he'll finally put an end to this search for the girl in the bunny suit. The door opened, he leaned in excitement. A small hand appeared as the door was pushed open, surprising the man who was supposed to open it. Ah, an independent girl, Laxus chuckled. She finally appeared, not taking the man's hand and just letting herself out, her back to him. Feisty. Laxus almost laughed. He guessed he was wrong. She was different from her father but a bitch nonetheless. It was her, the girl in the music room, he observed, even though she wore a completely different attire; while she wore a rose gown back at their castle, she wore an ivory dress now. She turned her head towards the stairs towards the door and she was already wearing a mask.

"Fuck!" He gritted his teeth. What the hell was she? Was she some kind of mind-reader, blocking his every attempts. He took off from his seat and he was followed by the sounds of his team mates' whines. Fuck off. He'll just do his job and then get out of this place. Entering the guestroom, they were met by curious eyes and the sound of murmurs.

"Is she not the Heartfilia Princess?" He heard someone whispered on the right.

"How uncouth!" A woman gasped, probably in reply to the one who just asked. "Bringing barbarians in this kind of place, she must be out of her mind."

"Bringing some filth…" Laxus heard a breath hitched from behind him. It was probably Evergreen and her need to wipe the floor with this arrogant aristocrats.

"I heard that this event was only just for formality." Someone whispered on their left; it got his attention. "…and that the Duke Junelle is to pick the heiress for the expansion of the Heartfilia Railways."

"How scandalous! Using the Duke Sawarr for such heinous purposes." This one was louder. The old hag must have purposefully done it so as to humiliate the Princess.

Laxus gritted his teeth as he clenched his fists. He stared at the girl in front of him, trying to observe if she was in some way offended. True, she was wearing a mask but her jaw was set and her lips quivered. He glanced at her hands; they were clenched but she was looking ahead, her head held high. She resumed her walk, passing by the gossipers.

They entered the room, with him following the heiress. He sent a glare towards the man who tried to take his fur coat off. Princess left them to join some of her snotty friends. What a fake. She giggled with them but her body language spoke otherwise. Obviously, she doesn't even enjoy a sliver of their presence, if anything else, she was irritated and just doing it for the sake of appearances.

The ballroom shone gold. Adorning the left and right sides of the large expanse of the tiled floor were several high Doric columns, with paintings of angels in between the gaps. The windows were transparent large arcs with intricate golden designs. It extended to the high ceiling, where in the center was the gigantic chandelier made of crystalline materials. On all sides were several doors. In the further part of the room, the large glasses of windows opened to the balcony. The whole place reflected the light and illuminated the dark surroundings outside.

Laxus made a beeline towards the balcony where he won't be crowded by condescending power-hungry aristocrats or high-pitched giggly whores called noblewomen.

"You should partner with her." Ever supplied, her lilting tone irritated him. His eyes trailed towards the girl in the center. She was still wearing that stupid white mask. And she was alone. She probably can't take the annoyance provided by those girls with fake boobs, anymore.

"And why's that?" Laxus grunted. "Freed could do it. He's obviously cut to be in these kinds of stupidities."

"For mission purposes. We might never know, princess could be planning something." Ever goaded.

"Like what, escaping?" Laxus scoffed. The very fact that this pompous princess could do something on her own somewhat amuses him.

"Unless you want to put a dent on your perfect record…" Bickslow started but Laxus sent him a glare. The Sith Mage merely shrugged his shoulders, hesitating that he might incite the anger of this hormonal, twenty-two year old Thunder Mage.

Laxus walked off, putting his mask on and giving his furry coat to Freed, his trusted sidekick. No matter how much he wanted to beat the shit out of this Bickslow, he was right in a way. There was no way that he will let some daddy's little girl mess his record of missions.

Huffing, he pulled her left hand and placed it in his shoulder. He took her right hand in his and placed it in his left. He rested his right hand in her hip. In this stance, he replaced the man that was supposed to dance with her in the shifting of partners in the circle they made. The man was retorting something but Laxus ignored his protests. The song changed. Gah, what was that? The singer was wailing like the 'woe is me.' It's sickly sweet.

**(A/N: I suggest you to listen to this song on YT by Rhia Ellis, when reading this part: Romeo &amp; Juliet-I'm Kissing You)**

"The prisoner shall escape, was she not?" Laxus did a double take. So, this was how her voice sounds like. This was the first time that he heard her but now, he wanted to see the face behind that mask. He was surprised that it didn't even sound like the grating-ish, screeching-ish type those trying-hard girls spoke like. Princess here actually had a subtle low in her voice. She spoke with utter sophistication, expected from someone with the blood of an aristocrat, but none of the disgust common to the other nobles. It was polite, humble yet inquisitive. And he could hand it to her; she actually has a brain inside that lump of blonde hair. Who knew she could figure out his motives?

_Pride can stand a thousand trials  
The strong will never fall_

"You're right, your highness." He gave a triumphant smile. No matter how smartass this girlie could be, she could never best him in all department. He was well-trained in physical prowess, therefore he has much more stamina, and strength and speed than her little body have. He has a larger Magical reserves, so if she wanted a Magic fight, he'll gladly deliver her defeat in a silver platter, even.

Come to think of it, this girl has Magical Presence. It might be weak of faint…wait, Laxus focused. No, this girl's Magic container was…sealed? What the…he almost cursed. Alarm blared in his system. His eyes widened. What the hell was wrong with this family? A rich household full of people full of themselves. It irked him to know that Jude Heartfilia's cruelty knows no bounds, a father who will go to great lengths just for money. He sealed his own daughter's latent ability. He's a man who would rather sell off his own flesh and blood off to some random stranger instead of letting her be. Heartfilia Konzern was twisted in all sense of the word.

And somehow, Jude made him remember Ivan Dreyar; both men who basked in joy at seeing their children getting hurt. They were people who made a habit of tormenting their own flesh and blood. Selfish. Power-hungry bastards. They derive sick pleasure at other people's misery just to satisfy their own needs. He stared at his partner. Miss Lucy was just like him, though they have different circumstances. Ivan gave him power. He transplanted Lacrima in his own son's frail body to make him stronger. Jude weakens his daughter by sealing her Magic. Though they different situations, the similarities between them was as clear as day. Both of them suffered from their own fathers.

_But watching stars without you my soul cried  
Heaving heart is full of pain  
Oh, oh, the aching_

"Mr. Mage, you seem awfully spaced out, enough to warrant me to desert you." She whispered, inching closer to the side of his face. Laxus snapped back to reality. This girl…this girl…has so much sass in her body that it's annoying. But that very fact proved that she's fighting. She doesn't want to be in her father's shadow anymore. Just like him.

And for some reason, without actually knowing it, Lucky Lucy of the Heartfilias earned his respect.

She was smiling and even though he can't see her eyes, he knew that her eyes were twinkling in mirth. When he was about to reply, she arched her body downwards, pulling him along. He quickly put his arm around her back, closing the distance between them. Her neck was on his face. He could see the graceful contours of her shoulder blades and the elegant arch of her bosom. Her sweet fragrance wafted in his system. He braved a glance at her. Up close, this squirt really resembled her; the fine tendrils of hair and even the plump lips. He briefly wondered if he would feel the same elation if he kiss her now.

Somehow, this pose seems delectably erotic.

_'Cause, I'm kissing you oh  
I'm kissing you oh_

"Oh, am I?" He breathed down her neck, earning him a shudder. Laxus felt a surge of male pride. He smirked as they resumed their positions. He heard the shifts of footsteps. It was probably the time to change partners. Not yet. He guided them from their positions to the centermost part of room. He was masked. No one could probably recognize him dance in this silly place. His partner silently obeyed. She was probably still dazzled by him; after all, no woman was born strong enough to resist him.

"Indeed, yes." She challenged, brushing her fingers in his chest. Laxus immediately stiffened. She let out a small melodic laugh. She enjoys toying with him. He knew he should be angry, livid even, but for some odd reason, he wasn't. He was enjoying this too. He was probably wrong. Princess might just be the person born to resist his charm. And that challenged him.

'Sadly, she was to be married off to some pervert.' A voice, vaguely reminiscent to those of Freed whispered in his mind. That itself annoyed him. Who was that scoundrel anyway, to crush this woman's light?! That Junelle something doesn't have the right to just steal this woman's dreams. Miss Lucy was a smart woman. She was independent. She has the innate goodness that rich families don't possess. She was humble. She treated everyone with equality; even a mage like him who was supposed to send her off to her pesky husband-to-be. She has both inner and outer beauty. Her husband should be a person who deserves her. She deserves a man that would lay down his life to protect her. She doesn't deserve this kind of life. Sure, she's the heiress of all the riches of half the continent, the life of glamour and social upstanding but…but…it all comes down to a price—even she was given a price—her freedom, her soul, her life…her body.

Her body…

Miss Lucy will pay everything with her body…

Then everything dawned into him. The song she played in the music room. The guarded expressions. The way she forced herself to talk to those bimbos. The way she stood his father in the meeting.

She's rebelling.

She's a bird in cage. She longed for freedom.

It enraged him. The nerve! How dare everyone do this to her! It wasn't fair. No one deserves to be treated like an object or like a capital to some business. Screw his perfect record. This girl should escape for her own sake. No, he hasn't fallen in love with her. He's not a shoujo character, that Evergreen likes to read, that fall in love in the flip of a freaking page. He can just relate to her. And he can't fall in love with her because Miss Lucy, no matter how much she resembled the girl in the bunny suit, wasn't her.

Bunny Girl was a confident woman, full of life and not a silent girl. She was bold and daring, not reserved. Miss Lucy Heartfilia, if she was the girl in the bunny suit, should be able to remember him, but no…she doesn't even show any hint of recognition.

And he can't fall in love with a different person.

_Touch me deep, pure and true gift to me forever  
'Cause, I'm kissing you  
Oh, I'm kissing you, oh_

He twirled her. She was directly in front of him, both of them staring at each other. Time seemed to have stopped. Their hands were interlocked with each other. In the background, Laxus could vaguely see the muted applause of the audience. No matter how stupid it sounded, it felt like they were the only people in the room.

Miss Lucy spun back towards him, resuming their stance. Goodbye. This will be the first and the last. The first he will fail a mission and the last time it will happen. This was a vow. A solemn vow. He leaned down, pretending to kiss her—since the audience must have been waiting for that encore—and whispered. "Go."

Miss Lucy stilled for a moment, probably taken aback by how on Earthland was she being helped by the person supposed to detain her, then in a second, she nodded her head. She reclaimed herself from his grasp. He felt hollow and empty. She stared at him for a second, mouthing her thanks and curtsied. She walked silently towards the exit, leaving him in the center of the crowd as her skirt billowed in the wind.

_Where are you now?  
Where are you now?_

"I trust your motives but why did you let her go?" It was Freed. He was beside him, staring at the retreating figure of the woman who made this powerful man's knee go weak.

"You know, that would put a dent on your record. Or worse, Mr. Heartfilia would have a fit to know that his only daughter escaped three A-Classes and one S-Class mages. He might attack the guild using his money or Phantom Lord." Bickslow teased. Thankfully, he didn't bring his babies or they'd all be rubble this instant.

"Laxus, that girl…" Ever started.

_Cause, I'm kissing you  
I'm kissing you, oh_

"We'll meet again, Blondie."

Lucy paused by the door of the ball room. She graced another look back towards the man being approached by three other people on the far side. She smiled with all of the gratitude she could ever offer as a lone drop of tear slid down her cheek. Even if they were strangers, even if they didn't even knew each others' names and even if her father will lash at them, they let her go.

"Thank you." She whispered in the wind as she ran towards the grand doors of the Junelle Estate, to her freedom.

* * *

**A/N: Hello! I am back with another LaLu chapter. Okay, before anything else, I would like to clarify that the way Lucy spoke and thought processes was purely intended. It was something back in one of the OVAs; she said "How fare thee?" to Levy and it made me think that, of course, Lucy came from a rich family. She was supposed to speak in a completely different and sophisticated way than others and she only learned to speak the commoner language in the one year she ran away.**

**And yeah, I made references for the part when she was about to join Fairy Tail. Anyways, I would like to thank the past reviewers for their reviews. Thank you very much! On the other hand, I've drawn something to tie-in with this story in deviantart. Please do visit my page if you want to see, the username is the same. Thank You!:D**


End file.
